


Shattered

by FrostAcademic



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arctic scene, Backstory sort of, Bad Love, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostAcademic/pseuds/FrostAcademic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch hated the Guardians: the only one he tried not to harm was Jack. The reason behind it is a dark love story, as two beings end up together against all reason, and can't pull themselves apart.<br/>When Pitch tracks Jack to the Arctic, the whole thing unravels.<br/>Love can make a darkened heart feel human...but what happens when that love goes bad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shatter Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/180040) by L.B Frost. 



" No... They'll FEAR both of us... and that's not what I want." Jack's tone was icy; it was obvious his words were meant to have deeper meaning. Pitch's lip curled, as Jack turned away, starting to walk into the Arctic landscape of white snow and ice. Anger radiated in every step he took, ice crackling across the handle of his staff and the neckline of his sweater. A light snow fell around him, responding to his feelings. The sky darkened with his mood.

  
He stopped about five feet away, and looked back over his shoulder at Pitch, his face a mask of hate. " Now..for the last time... Leave me alone," He spat. He turned away, and stalked off into the white snowfall, never once looking back.

  
Pitch simply stood there after this, his dark heart shattering into more pieces than anyone could hope to mend, the brief spark of hope he'd felt before blown out with Jack's icy dismissal. He should be used to being spurned and left behind, but this... this was almost too much for him to bear.  
The other Guardians had known nothing of this, nothing of what had really been

going on between them. None of them had suspected the affair at all, hadn't seen the obvious signs of it, hadn't noticed the glances during their meetings, hadn't noticed what was going on right under their noses.  
He'd never forget when it started: how could he? You never forget when you first fall in love.

  
They'd still been engaged in the heat of battle during a smaller skirmish a few days before, dodging hits and knocking feet out from under each other. Jack had come across Pitch exiting a child's bedroom on the outskirts of Burgess, and had lept into a fight with no thought. Pitch had taken out Jack's ankle with a sickening crack, knocking him onto his back and straddling his waist, grinning down at him, staff to Dreamscyth. Jack had struggled, and Pitch held him down, the two glaring at each other, murder in their eyes and curses on their lips.

  
Until, breathing hard, his eyes shining, Jack sat up... and kissed Pitch's dusky lips hard, tilting his head to deepen the kiss before pulling back, eyes wide.

  
It had surprised them both into silence, staring at each other: one second staring into the face of the person they wanted to kill, the next...icy lips to coal dark ones. Pitch blinked, touching the icy frost on his lips, as Jack had breathed hard, his cheeks red. The skin steamed a little with the heat. Pitch had stared at Jack, confused, frightened...and aroused.

  
Pitch dropped his scyth, letting it disolve into Nightmaresand as Jack let his staff clatter to the ground of the clearing, ice coating its tip. They'd been fighting on a rooftop, far out of sight of anyone, not that they could be seen anyway. They were completely alone.

  
Trembling fingers touched Jack's chest through his sweater, feeling the hard muscle beneath it. Jack sighed, his eyes half lidded. Pitch had pulled the faded fabric up, and touched Jack's belly, his waist...  
It hadn't meant to go so far: neither of them even knew what they were doing, lost in a haze of emotions they'd never allowed to flurish before. Pitch was lost in it, kissing Jack's belly, stroking his chest, undoing his belt to reach the pale skin beneath his trousers. It was like a new breath of life, a second start. They reveled in it, lying together in a tangle of limbs and bare skin, ice to darkness, pale skin to dusky skin. For hours they slowly explored each other, touching or kissing every inch of skin they could reach, stroking tufts of hair, kissing the odd wayward freckle, commiting every part to memory.

  
Pitch's lips traveled across Jack's thighs in lines of urgent kisses. fingers rubbing the soft skin on the underside of Jack's cock, tickling it, making him harden. They shifted, and Pitch barely knew what was going on when he felt ice slide down his cock, wrapping him in chilly tightness. His eyes fluttered shut as he lay back with a groan, pleasure racing through him, as Jack began to move, slowly and unskilled, gasping with each motion. Pitch held Jack close, kissing his lips and chin as they moved together, Jack's cock dribbling icy fluid onto Pitch's belly. They came together, crying out as Pitch's dark heat flooded Jack, his own white, icy release splattering the dark planes of Pitch's belly.

  
They lay together, holding onto each other like survivers of a shipwreck, not wanting to let go. Pitch had raised Jack's chin, wanting to see his lovers eyes he kissed him again, feeling frost crackle across his lips. He'd laughed, leaned close to lick it from Jack's lips, leading into another kiss, as Jack pressed the ice of his body to him, needing him, wanting him.

  
They made love twice more, heat flushing Jack's body, and ice coating Pitch's. Jack's skin steamed in the sun, as morning slowly broke. It had been hours.

  
Pitch had laid the eternal boy down gently, smiling with honesty for the first time in years, kissing him goodbye. They'd sworn it was a mistake, that this was wrong in every way, as Pitch continued to destroy the other Guardians work, trying to ruin all belief...

  
Yet they didn't manage to stay apart. When Jack had come to Pitch, searching his lair for the Tooth Fairies, it had ended in Pitch's bedchambers, cries and screams echoing as they roughly made love, not holding back in the rush to orgasm.

Pitch had refused to let the Fairies go, and Jack had left, cursing him, swearing this was the end for good. There was no forgiving this.

  
And now...he was watching Jack walk away from him, his neck still marred with bites from their last meeting, leaving him behind, pretending what they felt wasn't real.  
This fight was not over the children's belief as the other Guardians believed it was: by this point, it was a fight to keep Jack's love, even if it was false. The only time he felt human was with Jack. He couldn't let that go.  
" Jack...please.." He whispered, as Jack vanished into the distance.

  
Words... lost on the Arctic winds. Ignored. Unheard.

  
Tears ran down his dusky cheeks now, as pitch black as his heart and soul. They burned his skin.

  
He stumbled on the ice, falling ungracefully into the snow, back against the massive ice formation their tussle had created, knees pulled to his chest as he stared out over the snow. His heart ached. He felt broken.  
Lost to the harshness of the winter winds and blowing snow, Jack left him, his own bitter tears freezing on his cheeks.

  
This wasn't over: Pitch wasn't going to let Jack leave like this. Jack was his world, and he wouldn't accept his world had left him behind.  
Love can sometimes make a dark heart feel human, but it can also turn it to hate. Pitch snarled, and vanished in a dark swirl. This wasn't over: Jack, and the other Guardians, would all pay.

Revenge would be sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a bit interesting: I previously wrote this for Fanfiction.net, under the title Shatter Me. This is a heavily edited, added to, spelling error-corrected, newly ended version, with set up for the end of the film the original cut didn't have. The tooth fairy mention was a new addition as well.  
> The whole story occurs during the Arctic scene, leading up to the films end. It was just my way of trying to explain why Pitch literally tries to kill Jack before Sandy shows back up.  
> Comments greatly welcomed


End file.
